


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by goodboylupin (somebetterwords)



Series: A String of Christmas Lights [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, play dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebetterwords/pseuds/goodboylupin
Summary: The weather outside is frightful, but magical play dates are so delightful. (And since there’s no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A String of Christmas Lights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 13 of pixelated's Holiday Prompt Fest
> 
> Beta'ed by the wonderful [Katt](https://kattlupin.tumblr.com/)

Harry Potter knelt on the window seat of their living room, staring out the window to where the snow blew sideways, so heavily he couldn’t even see the gate at the front of their yard. “What if they don’t come?”

Remus Lupin sat with his back pressed to the cool glass. Idly, he played with the tassel hanging off the earflap of Harry’s trapper hat. He’d wanted to get Harry out of the snowsuit he’d donned early in anticipation of the coming playdate to protect the lad from overheating, but now it seemed like exactly the wrong thing to say, like it would crush his already fragile spirits.

For the Weasleys, who had so many gregarious children, who lived in a wizard-heavy enclave like Ottery St. Catchpole, this was probably just another playdate. For Harry, this wasn’t just sledding on the big hill out back and a nice cup of hot apple cider. For Harry, this was going to be his first playdate with someone like _him_. A friend from whom he wouldn’t have to keep half his life a secret, from whom he wouldn’t have to hide any toys or stories, who could visit their home without hours notice.

Privately, Remus could admit that it would be nice for him and Sirius too. It would be nice not to stash away the photos where he and Sirius kissed as they went about freezing the ones where James and Lily did. It would be nice to answer truthfully about the nature of their relationship to one another, instead of some cockamamie about a made-up family tree. And it would be especially nice to befriend another set of parents who understood the unique challenges of raising a magical child, who they could hopefully have over for dinner and freely discuss Sirius’s day at the Ministry, or Remus’s lesson plans for History of Magic.

Harry wasn’t the only one who felt a peculiar loneliness that his friendship with little Abigail Friedman or the Prices couldn’t quite keep at bay.

The roar of the Floo drew Remus’s attention, and he heaved himself off the bench, a joint in his hip popping, and over to the fireplace, where the disembodied head of Molly Weasley awaited him.

“Hullo, Mrs. Weasley,” he greeted as he dropped down to his haunches.

“Hello, Remus. Call me Molly, please,” she insisted. “Is it coming down as hard for you as it is for us?”

“It is quite the blizzard,” Remus answered carefully, ignoring the lurch in his stomach.

Molly bit her lip. “I worried as much. Now, I know it broke my Ron’s heart to say no, but I can’t let him go over for a snow day in these conditions.”

Remus heard a quiet whimper of disappointment escape Harry’s lips. He exhaled heavily through his nose. “I understand, Molly.”

“I hope it’s not a problem to host him for an inside day?”

_Oh_!

“Oh!” Harry whispered; Remus could hear his excited little smile.

“We’d love to!” Remus exclaimed.

“You sure it won’t be too much trouble to change your plans?”

“Not at _all_ ,” Remus assured. “We can build a pillowfort, and make s’mores in the fire, maybe Ron would like to watch a movie?”

“Moo.. vee?” Molly asked. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. “Never mind that. I’m sure I’ll hear all about it. I’m letting him through now, give me a flare when he’s safely landed?”

“Of course.” Remus moved away from the hearth. The fire briefly returned to a quiet orange before turning green once more, and out tumbling came Ron Weasley.

“Ron!” Harry cried happily, waddling forward in his snowsuit to envelop his new friend in a tight hug.

“Hi, Harry!” Ron greeted, squeezing him back. “You’re all sweaty!”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. He hit the snaps of his snowsuit overalls and let them fall to his ankles. Ron helped him yank them off the rest of the way. “Moomy told me I should wait until you get here to put this on but I was too excited!”

“Here, love.” Remus hit him with a cooling charm. “Why don’t you take Ron upstairs and change into a fresh outfit and play with your toys?”

“Okay!” Harry took Ron’s hand and the two went skipping up the steps. “Do you like Martin Miggs?”

“Like him?” Remus heard Ron answer as they reached the top landing. “I _**love**_ him!”

Remus grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and flung it into the fire. “The Burrow!” He called, dipping his head just barely into the fire, so the cool green flames licked at his chin. “Ron landed safely. Please feel free to join us for a cuppa when you pick him up,” Remus rushed out, ducking back before the Floo fire faded.

“I’d love to,” he heard Molly respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](https://goodboylupin.tumblr.com/post/637436004500946944/the-weather-outside-is-frightful)


End file.
